Overpassed
by 3R
Summary: Mary se preocupa por Dean


**Publicado también en el Supernatural_foro como parte del "álbum de pequeñas historias"**

**OVERPASSED**

Las luces de la pequeña ciudad creaban un halo multicolor sobre los edificios del polígono industrial. Hacía frío para ir en mangas de camisa y Dean cogió una vieja chaqueta del maletero para continuar paseando, ahora en la oscuridad.

Había tenido que irse del búnker, del búnker dónde todos estaban jodidos "menos él". Dónde todos dependían de él para disculpar la masacre del búnker, para justificar la forma en que se habían desecho de Miguel. Si hubiese desaparecido sin más, si no hubiera tenido la necesidad de despedirse…

Dean se sentó en un bordillo y bebió un sorbo prolongado de su petaca. El alcohol bajó ardiente por su garganta suavizando la presión inhumana que atenazaba su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento y se dedicó a contemplar el suave resplandor cambiante de las nubes sobre Lawrence.

La ansiada soledad duró poco. Una ranchera aparcó junto al impala y Mary bajó de la misma con su móvil en la mano. "Parece que lo de rastrear es cosa de familia" Dean sonrió amargamente y saludó con una mano sin hacer ademán de abandonar su asiento improvisado.

Mary Winchester apenas distinguía el perfil de su hijo mayor en la oscuridad. Estaba al corriente de lo ocurrido en el búnker. Había tenido una seria discusión con Bobby por ello. El viejo cazador había perdido a casi todos los compañeros que llegaron con él a esta dimensión y los pocos que quedaban eran los que dejaron la hipotética seguridad del búnker para vivir una nueva vida, una vida normal fuera de la caza.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó

\- Sam está mal, pero se recuperará, Cass es Cass y Jack es el que más me preocupa…

\- No te he preguntado por ellos

\- Sam se siente una mierda por convencerme para no usar la caja – estaba evadiendo la respuesta y ambos lo sabían.

\- Dean, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Cansado

\- Dean…

\- No importa

El viento comenzó a insinuarse sobre la copa de los árboles, ellos estaban protegidos entre un par de almacenes cerrados a esa hora de la noche, pero no del frío que iba en aumento en ese final de marzo. Mary tiritó sin saber cómo interactuar con ese hombre adulto, fiero y sorprendentemente sensible en que se había convertido el niño de cuatro años que dejó atrás.

\- Bobby cree que cometimos un error por no usar la caja – suspiró soplándose las manos para entrar en calor

\- Cometí un error – la corrigió

\- Dean

\- Está hecho, ya no importa – Instintivamente el cazador se quitó la chaqueta y la echó sobre los hombros de su madre.

La Chaqueta olía a Dean, al aftershave, al cuero de "Baby", incluso un poco a whisky. Como la de John cuando volvió de su último alistamiento, una parte de desesperación, otra parte de cansancio y la más grande de resolución y fortaleza. Era como volver a sentirse segura junto a alguien.

\- Se está levantando viento, deberíamos volver al búnker – dijo ella cuando Dean volvió a sentarse en el bordillo de cemento.

\- Adelántate, yo iré en un rato – contestó su hijo guardando la petaca, el móvil y las llaves del coche en los bolsillos de la camisa.

\- Habla conmigo – pidió Mary

\- Estoy bien mamá

\- No, no lo estás, quizás no lo has estado desde que eras pequeño – ella se sentó a su lado, acarició el rostro de Dean, él cerró los ojos – habla conmigo.

\- Cuando Billie me dijo cómo detener a Miguel debí marcharme, pero no pude – su voz sonaba indiferente, mecánica, forzándose a contarle a ella lo que no podía contar a su hermano, lo que no podía cargar también en los hombros de su hermano – no pude mamá. Tenía que verte por última vez, tenía que pedir ayuda porque no tuve el valor para hacerlo solo. Sabía que Sam me detendría y quería que me detuviese porque tenía miedo.

Dean echó un último trago de su petaca. La había vaciado. No pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica. Pensaba que tendría que haber cogido la botella entera.

\- Eres una persona Dean, y las personas pueden tener miedo.

\- No soy una persona, soy un cazador, tenía una misión y volví a fallar – murmuró hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros – Bobby tiene razón en parte, pero se equivoca en culpar a Sam

\- ¿Cómo sabes…?

\- No lo sabía, pero si en algo se parece este nuevo Bobby al antiguo es en intentar encontrar la solución más sencilla a todo. Debí buscarle a él, me habría ayudado, habría comprendido que era la mejor solución y me habría ayudado.

\- No, no se lo hubiera permitido – cogió el rostro de su hijo entre sus menudas manos y lo miró a los ojos – puede que ahora te parezca que era la mejor solución, pero Dean, estás vivo y Miguel está muerto

\- ¿A qué precio?

\- Eran cazadores, los trajiste aquí, les diste una opción que en su mundo no hubieran tenido.

\- ¿Y Jack?

\- Él está bien, os salvó, a vosotros, a Rowena.

\- No tiene alma mamá.

\- Castiel tampoco, ni Donatello…

\- ¿Cuánto tardará en pensar que no tiene ninguna necesidad de controlar sus poderes? ¿Cuánto tardará en hacer exactamente lo que le dé la gana de hacer? – le dolía la cabeza, se presionó ambas sienes con las manos intentando aliviar el dolor inconscientemente – ¿Cuánta gente sin alma has conocido? Siempre acaban perdiendo el control.

\- El profeta está bien Dean, y Castiel

\- Por el momento

\- Ellos estarán bien, Sam estará bien, Jack también, todos estaremos bien – cogió el rostro de su hijo entre las manos y lo besó en la frente – tú estarás bien

Ella le tendió la mano como si fuera el niño pequeño que dejó atrás en otra vida. Él la miró sin comprender por qué había venido, por qué lo había buscado, pero le dio la mano y dejó que lo llevara de vuelta al búnker.

Dejaron los coches aparcados en el polígono, apenas estaban a cinco minutos de casa, ya los recogerían por la mañana.

FIN


End file.
